


Two stars, brighter than yesterday, but dimmer than tomorrow.

by Kyranhja



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, ChanLix, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Memories, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyranhja/pseuds/Kyranhja
Summary: Perhaps the rain seemed annoying and fast to others, but to Chan and Felix, it'd always be a welcome gesture of the universe.Soft and loving oneshot <3
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Two stars, brighter than yesterday, but dimmer than tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever Chanlix piece and it contains only fluff and love and the softness we all deserve.  
> Hope you like it <3

Soft rain tapping against the window, calm, relaxing music filling the air and the occasional sound of a book page being turned giving the entire evening a familiar and homey feeling.   
A big, strong hand caressing soft, blonde strands of hair of a boy curled up on the big, comfortable couch, his head laying in the lap of the elder boy, eyes closed and face gentle without any tension to be found. A sigh falling off plush lips, not a worried or exhausted sigh, no, a content sigh, full of love and feelings, full of comfort and satisfaction. Focused eyes reading the letters on the paper from the book that's being held, one finger gently feeling the rough texture of the paper under it, another finger massaging the scalp of the boy in his lap, soft smile stretching across his lips - features gentle. A warm feeling, happiness, love, comfort, spreading through both of their hearts, souls connected as one, an invisible bond hovering in the air.   
“It's already December. Feels like it's been yesterday when we met...” came the soft, sleepy and deep voice from the smaller boy, sentence full of memories and nostalgia.  
“Time goes by so fast, doesn't it, my little thunderstorm?” answered the other voice, a soft hum coming with it. A book was being laid to the side after the current page was carefully fold on the corner, marking where the time has stopped, where feelings would start to speak, surrounding two souls in a bubble.  
“It does. But we've come so far, so it's okay, even if the time flew by.” a soft smile laying itself on the younger's lips, eyes opening slowly, taking in the view outside of the big window.   
City lights glowing, car lights moving, soft rain coating the city in a fog which felt like everything slowed down, even if just for a while. Maybe if they lived near the countryside, he'd be able to see the stars in the night sky.   
“We certainly have. I still can't believe that you accepted me proposing back then in summer, if I'm being honest.” the bashful tone underlined by the audible shy chuckle at the end made the younger smile, eyes crinkling into crescents, heat rising up his cheeks, tinting them like a soft sunrise.   
“Maybe it was a bit rushed to others, back then, but for me it was clear pretty soon that it was you who I wanted to spend my life with together. Even if you seemed a little clumsy and shy when you proposed, it didn't matter. In fact, it only made me love you more.” the younger said, the exact memory playing like a film in their head, every little detail branded into their head, held dearly by the two.   
“I'm glad, really. I'm so happy I finally had the courage to do it, now I'm getting married in a few months with the most beautiful person I've ever met.” A soft tug pulled the younger up onto the elders lap, hips being straddled and eyes meeting, sinking into each others love, staring into the others soul.   
“You know,” the elder spoke again, “each time I get to see you like this, so raw and true, I can't help but love you more each second. With each word you say, each movement you make and each sound I hear from you, each touch we share and each freckled star I count on your skin, my love increases by a thousand. The more I think about you, the warmer my chest feels.”. It was a whisper, said gently, carefully, being absorbed by the younger who looked at him with such a raw and pure look of love, endearment and contentment that it made the air around them feel warm to the touch.   
“You're my beautiful little thunderstorm with a galaxy of stars on your skin, all the love of the world in your soul and the moon in your eyes, that I can't believe you're real and all mine. But you are, so I want to thank whoever is out there for this, for blessing my life with an angel.”. The words from the elder made both of them tear up, tears of feelings and love making their deep eyes look like an ocean, an ocean full of love and honesty.   
“I love you so much.” the younger whispered, face buried in the elders neck, tiny hands clasping around his shirt and souls connecting to the touch.   
Perhaps the rain seemed annoying and fast to others, but to them, it'd always be a welcome gesture of the universe, giving them a moment of fresh air, drowning out the loud sounds of the life around them and giving them a chance to focus on what they have, the love they share, the bond their souls have.   
And maybe, just maybe, two stars are shining brighter than yesterday, but dimmer than tomorrow.


End file.
